Venomous Chakra
Venomous Chakra Requirement: Yamata ni Moumokuteki belief, Okuyurushi Seal, Kouki Seal. Cost: '''40 TP '''Description: The user’s embrace over there seals and that of the eight tailed beasts goals has bestowed upon them a gift within there corrupted Chakra gates. Should the user choose to embrace it further they can gain the bonuses of there Chakra more so, granted more then just a mere poisonous element to them but instead truly make there Chakra a venomous weapon and powerful defensive trait. Effect: Upon enhancing the users chakra, to that of a more venomous nature then a mere almost symbiotic infusion of poison the user is able to gain powerful boons from merely living alongside there corrupted Chakra. '''- Generic Trait benefits' *Stacking Poison – Most Chakra to opponent contact used by the user will result in leaving a poison stack. This is to represent the effect the users chakra has on there opponent whenever contact is made through Ninjutsu or Genjutsu techniques. Should the following number of stacks be accumulated the following effects will take place. #The target will see no real effects taking place. #The target will see no real effects taking place. #The target will see no real effects taking place. #The target will come suddenly under heavy fatigue all of there non-technique states will be restricted and suffer 25% loss in effectiveness. #The target will be required to spend time equal to an additional two hand seals when casting Ninjutsu or Genjutsu techniques #The target will see no additional effects taking place. #The target will gain an additional 25% loss in effectiveness to all non technique stats, in addition the poison of the user’s chakra is so heavily embedded in the target at this point that the user is capable of drawing upon the user’s unique traits and elemental affinities for the remainder of the targets being alive in close proximity. However this runs high risk as the user cannot simply pick and choose the traits they assimilate and those negative traits are also applied. #The target will enter a poison induced coma that will more often then not result in death. It should be noted that poison stacks can only be removed by medical Ninja equal to the same rank as the Ninja that placed the poison stack on the target initially. '-If Genjutsu Master is the primary class' *Adaptive Chakra – Should the user be stricken by an enemies Genjutsu, through knowledge of there own Genjutsu they’re Chakra will adapt and form like that of a Virus to the enemies Chakra which given the way in which Genjutsu works has had to of been pushed into that of the user’s Chakra. This simply results in the enemy’s ability to maintain Genjutsu being greatly reduced as over the period of the Genjutsu’s effects if the user hasn’t released them self from the Genjutsu whether they know it or not there own Chakra will begin to dissolve, assimilate and break down the enemies Chakra effecting the user eventually removing the users Genjutsu entirely. *Infectious Will – Through use of the users own Genjutsu techniques, the use of Chakra to manipulate and effect that of there opponent allows the user’s Chakra to begin infectiously corrupting the entirety of the opponents Chakra circulatory system. For every post the target spends under the effects of Genjutsu they will also suffer a 10% Loss in there remaining Chakra (not maximum) as it is corrupted to mimic that of the user’s Chakra rendering it unusable. While the technique will never bring someone down to having no Chakra remaining thusly killing them, the deceptive nature of the poisonous Chakra allows the user to continue believing they have the Chakra reserves remaining that have actually been corrupted. If the user then continues to use techniques they will rapidly burn through there actual remaining chakra and at the very moment the user begins to draw upon the Corrupted Chakra believing that it is there to use they will simply suffer an instant death as a consequence. '-If Ninjutsu Master is primary class' · Poisonous Defense – Should the user come under attack from a Taijutsu user there defensive techniques will relay hit for hit poison stacks equal to the amount of times the opponent strikes a blow providing the defence isn’t broken. E.G the Taijutsu user rushes in and strikes a sand barrier but is not able to break it. As the enemy pulls away from there failed attack they drag with them an essence of the user’s chakra from the defensive technique placing an additional poison stack, which stacks as usual with stacks generated from successful Ninjutsu / Genjutsu techniques landing. · Chakra Burn – Should the user land a Ninjutsu technique on the user it will not only do its regular damage but will afflict the target with an intense burn. The burn will not quaterize a wound but instead will cause them to remain open and stop the body from healing naturally. In order to be heal a wound that has been caused by a user that is a Ninjutsu master the target must be healed by a medical ninja of equal rank. '-If Taijutsu Master is primary class''' *Corrupting Strikes – Each individual strike the user targets will burn through 5% of the targets remaining Chakra and finishers will deal an additional amount of damage equal to the amount of chakra lost to each build up. *Enfeebling poison – Every 4 non-finisher attacks the user strikes on his/her opponent the target will suffer equal to 4 stacks of poison which can be done multiple times but are not actually able to gain any other effects from stacking poison.